


My Sweet Idiotic Merlin

by NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur, playful banter, worried knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses/pseuds/NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses
Summary: Merlin is tries to save  Arthur and ends up hurt instead.





	My Sweet Idiotic Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone.  
> So this is my first ever Fanfic that I wrote wayy back in early 2016. It’s short, probably full of errors but I’m proud of my first work and it is also my first story that I’ve posted to Archive. I also have it posted on my Wattpad account. My Wattpad Account is simply 4EvilRoses, if you want to see the original.  
> Hope you enjoy!

At this point Merlin had grown used to getting attacked on Prince Arthur's hunting trips, as a fact he expected them. So he was always on alert on the hunting trips, hanging towards the back of the group with his senses on high alert; but this time was different. He wasn't on alert, having been distracted by Gwaine's chatting during the trip and then by Arthur at the time the incident happened.

As the group was taking a break for water Merlin had been watching Arthur while standing near a tree a few meters away from the group of knights. Prince Prat was just talking with the knights, while Merlin was just admiring the golden hair and blue eyes. He was so distracted by the Prince that he didn't hear the twig snap behind him or the sound of a blade being drawn, he only noticed when the blade was suddenly at his throat his arms being pinned to his sides by a strong arm. 

"Don't move boy" Merlin's captor snarls in his ear, a slight gasp escapes the magic user drawing the attention of Elyan, the knight closest to his location. 

"Merlin!" The young knight shouts jumping up drawing his sword. The knights shout draws the attention of the Prince and the group of Knights. Arthur's eyes widen at the sight of Merlin held captive, his features turning into an expression of worry and fear before turning to an expression of determination his sword raised.

"Let him go" Arthur growls.

"Drop the swords or I slit his throat" His captor says pressing the dagger closer towards Merlin's throat. Merlin jumps at the feeling, the blade piercing his skin causing a drop of crimson to run down his neck disappearing under the handkerchief around his neck. 

The determination on Arthur's face turns into one of rage before turning into a façade of calmness.

"Drop your weapons" Arthur says dropping his sword on the ground, the Knights following the Prince's lead.

"Good, now hand over your gold" the bandit behind him growls dragging Merlin back as Arthur steps forward. 

"We don't have any money with us. Let him go, he's no use to you," The Prince tried to reason, still slowly moving forward. 

the bandit jerked back, pulling Merlin with him and sliding the knife a bit more across the side of Merlin's neck. He let out a small sound as the pain hit his senses and Arthur's eyes widened and he stopped moving.

"I don't believe you" The bandit growls.

"Believe what you will, but we only have small game that we caught while we've been out. Why are you all alone, anyway. Don't you usually travel-" Arthur was abruptly cut off a dozen men ran over the landscape, swords raised high.

Immediately, the knights retrieved their swords and adjusted themselves into a fighting position. Merlin took the opportunity to slam his head back into the man's face. A second later, the grip around him was gone and the man stumbled backwards, hands up to his nose, trying to halt the blood flow. "Why you--"

Merlin didn't wait to find out what his previous captor was going to say as he raises his leg and kicks the bandit in the area no man wanted to be kicked in. The bandit drops like a stone a pained yelp passing his lips.

"Way to go Merlin!" Gwaine says suddenly appearing beside the young warlock and grabbing the back of his shirt. "Time to go" The knight drags Merlin towards the Knights, knocking down any bandits in their path. The drunken Knight pushes Merlin into the circle they had formed, the young warlock stumbling into Arthur. 

"Merlin, are you alright?" The young Prince grabs onto Merlin's shoulders one hand untying Merlin's blue neckerchief to have a closer view at the wound from the dagger, the other holding his shoulder tightly. 

"I'm fine-Arthur watch out!" Merlin shouts his bright blue eyes widening as a Bandit with a bloody nose slips through Leon and Elyan's half of the circle a dagger clutched in his hand. Merlin pushes Arthur aside a strangled gasp escaping his lips as the dagger plunges into his chest. "You should haven't moved" the bandit grins as Merlin stumbles backwards.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts catching the warlock as he stumbles back. The Prince's shout causes the Knights to turn a few letting out gasps at the sight of the dagger producing from Merlin's chest. Percival turns cutting the bandit down with a single swing of his sword, moving to stand protectively in front of Arthur and Merlin.  

The knights fought off bandit after bandit, Percival and Lancelot cutting down any that got close to Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine was battling two at a time, dodging and thrusting whenever he got the chance. Merlin was only faintly aware of this as his eyes wandered around the area before the moving towards the face hovering above him watching the lips on the figure move.

"Merlin! Merlin, can you hear me?! Merlin!" Arthur shouts cradling Merlin to his chest. The young warlock was in Arthur's lap his long legs spread out over the ground and his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wasn't sure if he should remove the dagger or leave it in, Merlin's blood was already beginning to stain Arthur's armour.

There were no more bandits in the area. All the knights were still standing. Leon was the only one wounded, a cut on his arm was causing a bit of bleeding, nothing serious. The other knights just seemed winded and tired from the rigorous fight mud and blood caked on their faces. By then Merlin's eyes had closed and his body had gone limp.

"Come on, Merlin, don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me. Merlin, you idiot wake up! Merlin!" Arthur was on the verge of a break down as he watched his friend dying in his arms. Gwaine rushes towards Merlin and Arthur, being the only Knight in the group with slight medical knowledge. He grabbed Merlin's limp wrist and felt for a pulse. Sighing in relief.

"Arthur, there is still a pulse. If we get him back to Gaius in time, he might be able to save him," Gwaine said. Everyone knew there was no chance of making it to Camelot unless they made it back to the horses and didn't stop till they reached Gaius. Immediately Lancelot turns and hurries in the direction they had left the horses, determined to get Merlin back to Camelot as quickly as possible.

"What about the knife?" Elyan says from where he was wrapping a piece of cloth around Leon's arm. 

"We are going to have to take it out" Gwaine says looking worriedly between Merlin and Arthur. The Prince's eyes had a rim of red around them, looking almost on the edge of tears. In his hand was Merlin's blue neckerchief spotted with spots of Merlins blood. 

Percival rips of the bottom of his shirt kneeling down beside Gwaine the two knights sharing a look. Gwaine grips the handle of the dagger pulling it out in a swift movement winching as a soft yelp passes Merlin's chapped lips. Percival presses the cloth down on the wound removing his hand when Arthur takes over. 

"Don't you dare die on me Merlin" Arthur whispers gathering Merlin's limp form in his arms and picking him up his head rolling onto Arthur's shoulder. He made sure that he was careful as he moved Merlin in his arms. One of his arm under the warlocks knees the other around his back holding the cloth to Merlin's steadily bleeding side. 

Arthur's face was completely full of fear and worry, staring down at Merlin's body, completely limp in his arms. Blood dripping from the wound in his side onto the ground. Some of it found its way to Arthur's hands and arms, yet somehow no more blood made its way to the blue neckerchief clutched in Arthur's hand. Arthur's focus never left Merlin's body as everything continued on around him. 

"Don't die on me Merlin! Damnit Merlin, you stupid buffoon why did you do that? Why didn't you let me take that dagger! It was meant to be me, Damnit Merlin! Merlin, don't leave me" Arthur whispers his voice breaking as he buries his nose in Merlin's black hair. "Don't you dare leave me. I cant lose you, my sweet idiotic Merlin"

"Don't worry Princess, we will get him to Giaus" Gwaine says giving Arthur a knowing look as Lancelot returns with the horses in tow "But we must leave now"

Arthur nodded dumbly and passed Merlin to Percival, refusing to take his eyes away until after he had mounted his horse. He then picked Merlin back up and placed the unconscious warlock before himself on the horse, giving a nod to the knights and they took off. Arthur holding Merlin to his chest as they rode missing the quiet mumble of his name from Merlin, the sound disappearing under the sound of the horses.

~~~

When Merlin woke up nearly a week had passed since the incident. 

A small groan passed his dry lips his eyes wondering around the room recognizing the colours as Arthurs quarters. "Ar...thur?" Merlin mumbles turning his head to the side.

"Merlin!" Gaius worried face suddenly appears over him. Merlin manages a weak smile a cough passing his dry lips. Gaius quickly moved back and grabbed a glass of water sitting on the table, positioning it over Merlin's lips gently helping him to raise his head. The young warlock drank quickly, relishing in the feeling of the cold liquid. A small noise of protest passing his lips when Gaius moved it away.

"Don't want you drinking too much at once, you have a lot to catch up on son" Gaius says putting the glass on the table. "Arthur...how is....Arth...ur?" Merlin's eyes began to slowly close once again his vision becoming blurry. 

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin was already out by then. 

~~~

The next time Merlin woke up it was night time and a weight was on the side of the bed and their was no sign of Gaius. Merlin shifted his head to the side his eyes widening at the person asleep in the chair beside the bed. The moonlight was shining off the golden blond hair resting on the bed next to him. The Prince was tense even in his sleep his head resting on his crossed arms, Merlin's blue neckerchief tied tightly around the Princes wrist.

Merlin moved his hand so it rested on Arthur's head and lightly started moving his fingers in it surprised at how silky smooth his golden hair was. The young Prince beneath let out a small breath and relaxed slightly, only for his shoulders to tense and for him to shoot straight up in his seat, Merlin's hand dropping onto the bed.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed, eyes wide. 

"Hello prat," Merlin whispered, his vision becoming blurry again. 

"My Merlin" the Prince was moving forward crawling onto the bed and reaching out towards Merlin.

Merlin didn't stay awake long enough to feel his touch. He was getting annoyed of this waking and passing out thing.

~~~

Merlin opened his eyes for the third time in who knew how long. 

"Don't you dare fall back asleep" It was Gwaine standing above him with Lancelot sitting in the chair beside the bed. Merlin was surprised that he was still in Arthur's room, laying in the middle of Arthur's large bed. 

Lancelot stands moving to Merlin's side with a glass of water in his hand. 

"You had us all worried" Lancelot says helping Merlin sit up. Merlin hisses in pain reaching up to his chest. Lancelot grabs his wrist bringing the glass his lips and forcing him to drink.

"I will go get Arthur" Gwaine says quickly leaving the room. 

"You've been in and out for almost two weeks. Arthur has been a downright pain, hardly ever leaving your side except for council meetings. Honestly I thought that he was going to lose his mind" Lancelot lowers the glass, shoving a potion between his lips.

"Gross! That's disgusting!" Merlin coughs trying to get rid of the taste of the potion.

"Sorry, Giaus's orders. It's to help with the pain. Your wound has almost completely healed" Lancelot helps Merlin sit up against the headboard stuffing pillows around the injured warlock.

Arthur suddenly burst through the door his hair askew and eyes wild. He relaxes once he sees Merlin sitting up. "Merlin, oh thank god" The Prince practically sags against the post relief flooding his emotions. 

"Morning Arthur" Merlin grins at his Prince, yelping as Arthur suddenly flops onto the bed crawling towards Merlin. Arthur sits on his knees in front of Merlin his head dropping onto his shoulder.

"Oh my sweet idiotic Merlin, I thought you were going to leave me" Arthur mumbles bringing his arms around his friend. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Merlin smiles bringing his hand up and running his fingers through his golden hair.

Wait since when was I yours?" Merlin blinks his eyes widening as Arthur lifts his head smashing his lips against Merlin's. 

Arthur, Crowned Prince of Camelot was kissing him.

Him! 

Merlin the servant boy.

It was about damn time.

Merlin quickly realizes this and  returns the kiss. He could feel Arthur's smirk against his chapped lips as the pair kiss, letting every emotion they have felt for the other out in that single kiss. 

When they break apart Arthur puts his head back on Metlins shoulder, having a constant need to be touching the black haired warlock, now that he was awake and wasn't about to pass out again.

"Since now" Arthur says softly leaning into Merlin's touch as he goes back to messing with the Prince's hair. Merlin had no objection to that.

"Hey Arthur is that my neckerchief?" Merlin asks noticing the blue clothing item tied around Arthur's neck.

"Maybe.."

Merlin only laughs.

"Merlin"

"Yes?" 

"I love you"

"I love you too Arthur, but I want my neckerchief back"

"Go buy a new one"

"But it's mine!"

"Not anymore"

"Arthur!"

"Merlin"

"Shut up?"

"Be quiet and enjoy the hug"

"Alright, my Prat"

"My Sweet Idiotic Merlin"

Merlin could only smile in pure joy.


End file.
